


You look at the art. (I prefer to look at you)

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Shara Moments [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Date, the children being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Sara and Shane’s first date





	You look at the art. (I prefer to look at you)

Shane took a deep breath and approached Sara in the canteen. 

“Hey, Sara…” She looked up at him, her curls falling in her eyes. 

“Hey!” She greeted. A friendly smile on her face. “What’s up?” Shane scratched the back of his neck. 

“Well, I…” He stammered. Searching for the right words. “I was wondering if… if you maybe wanted to go somewhere with me sometime?” He felt his cheeks redden, but saw Sara’s smile widen. 

“Shane, are you asking me on a date?” 

“What do you say?” He smiled back at her. “I know there’s that new art installation up and I thought maybe you’d like to go with me this weekend?” 

“I’d love to.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

“Great. I’ll pick you up around 4 on Saturday. We can get dinner after.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” She bit her lip. Clutching her coffee mug to her chest. “I’ll see you then I guess.” 

“Yeah. See you then.” Shane felt his heart flutter as Sara’s cheeks turned a dusty pink. He returned to his desk with a dopey smile on his face.

“She say yes?” Ryan asked.

“Looks like I got a date this saturday.” Shane confirmed. 

…

Shane paced outside of Sara’s door. Nearly chickening out on their date. He debated with himself on whether or not it was a good idea to go through with it. Dating a coworker was bound to get sticky. 

But then he remembered her face when he’d asked her to go with him. The smile that graced her lips. So he settled himself and knocked. 

When Sara opened the door, any bad thought about the date vanished from his mind. Her curls were pulled back from her face. Her green eyes glittering. She was dressed simply. A peach colored sundress and flats. 

He realized he was staring when Sara giggled. 

“Oh… um… uhh… re… ready to go?” He asked sheepishly.

“Sure am.” She reached for his hand. He took it and led her to his car. “I’m glad you asked me out today.” 

“I’m glad you said yes.” 

Now Shane would be the first to admit he didn’t know a thing about art. But the way Sara’s face lit up around the pieces made him want to learn. She pulled him from painting to painting. Gushing about the linework or detailing. Shane not understanding a single word she was saying, but engrossed nonetheless over her passion for the art. 

“Thank you for taking me here.” She said as the sat down together on a bench. 

“I know how much you love art.” Shane explained. “And I know you were gonna come anyway so…” 

“Well next time we should do something that you love.” She suggested. The same flutter from the other day returning to his chest. 

“You want there to be a next time?” He asked. She nodded. “Well we’re not even finished with the first date yet. I believe I also promised you dinner.” 

“That you did.” He offered his arm. 

 

“Well then, shall we.” 

“We shall.” She looped her arm through his and together they walked down the street to a nearby restaurant. 

… 

“He hid all your pencils?” Sara asked, laughing. 

“He hid all my pencils!” Shane laughed with her. “I missed three days of homework because my parents didn’t believe me. They thought I was making it up to get out of doing my homework.” 

The laughter died and they were standing in front of Sara’s door. 

“I had a lot of fun today.” Shane said, kissing their clasped hands. 

“I did too.” She agreed. 

“When can we do this again?” 

“I’m free next weekend.” She thought for a moment. “Maybe we can see a movie.” 

“I like that idea.” He stared at her a moment. “Sara?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” He placed a gentle hand under her chin. Thumb tracing her bottom lip. She answered by reaching up on her toes. Pulling him down to meet her lips. Shane’s hands moved to her hips. Pulling her against his chest. 

The kiss broke, and Sara released a happy sigh. 

“Good night Shane.” She said. “I’ll see you monday.” 

“Monday. Yeah.” He reached down and placed another gentle kiss on her lips. “Good night.” 

He waited until she was inside before leaving. Smiling the entire way home. 

… 

Monday morning, Sara made a stop at Shane’s desk. Placing a kiss on his cheek before wordlessly going to her own spot. 

The smile that graced Shane’s face for the rest of the day warmed her heart.


End file.
